Sam Said Her Name
by mandorac
Summary: Rated M for a reason...smut and language! If you aren't old enough to read that stuff then back away! Just a quick oneXshot about if Sam did say Quinn's name. A take on Never Been Kissed  if you haven't seen it there might be some spoilers! .


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY RELATED TO GLEE!**

What if Sam _had_ said her name?

Sam was at Quinn's; they were in some room like a library and were supposed to be studying. There was a fire going in the fireplace and they had long since stopped even attempting to study. She had him on that damn chaise lounge again, kissing him (no tongue), running her hands through his hair, but she did let him put his hand on her knee so that was progress. Her mom was still at work, but he figured he'd wind up going home with another giant case of blue balls again and just beat off at home to get the release. Either that or a cold shower but he was kind of tired of taking cold showers right before bed, just wanted to go to sleep. They had been kissing for the usual like 15 minutes; he was trying his best not to press up against her side with his hard-on...it sure would feel nice though but then he'd probably come in his jeans and he really didn't need that or want that to happen in front of Quinn...jesus. It was pretty quiet in that room, maybe their breathing getting a little shallow, when she whispered to him, her lips not quite touching his, "Is this hot enough for you?" "What the hell?" he thought. She never dirty talks or, well, talks at all during their make-out sessions. He couldn't even find the words to answer her, just managed a small smile, but wait...she was leaning herself back and taking him with her, kissing him the whole time. All he could think was shitshitshit-ohmygod-whatthehellishappeninghere? He had wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned back and moved his other hand up from her knee, over her belly, and was running his fingertips over her free arm. She kept kissing him for a while, still no tongue, but then he realized she was sitting up and pushing him back gently against the lounge. HOLYSWEETHELL...she just kind of rolled over the top of him to get to the other side. At this point, he had no idea what she was up to, when she pressed her body over his in those few brief seconds he had inadvertently pushed his hips to her just to feel the friction and wondered if she felt how hard he was becoming. She was lying on her side to his right, nuzzling his ear and neck, sometimes kissing him but when she did he had to pull away as it was just too much for him and he just did not want to freakin have any accidents. Then, what he and Finn had talked about hit him...he needed to think of something to kill his wood so to speak. BeisteBeisteBeiste...god, he had to think of her...how though? Oh god, Quinn's in that Cheerios uniform...that's what Beiste will wear...need to control this effin boner...chopping meat...yeah, that might do it... And it was working halfway decent until Quinn started whispering against his mouth again: "Say my name, Sam...say...my...name..." Her hand went up under his t-shirt and started massaging his chest, moving down to his abs, mothereffer her hand is on the waistband of my jeans..."Oh god, Quinn...Quinn..." he managed to say. Then, her hand was there, on top of his erection outside his jeans. "Can I touch you Sam?" she asked. He just had no words. He reached for the button and popped it open, then he moved his hand over her hand for her hand to do the zipper. She edged it down slowly. "Quinn..." he whispered again and her mouth met his. This time, though, he felt for her tongue with his tongue...ohmygod...she was french kissing him then, still rubbing him outside his jeans, but his jeans completely undone. When she didn't move her hand anymore, he reached for her hand again and moved it inside his jeans, over his briefs still. His hips were moving up and down, he couldn't help it, just responding to her light touch. He realized she was moving against him too. Should he try to move a hand under her skirt? Ohgod, he just didn't know, couldn't really concentrate, tried to get Beiste back in his head...not working. Ohno-ohno-OHNO-her fingertips moved under his briefs...she was _touching_ his cock. When he felt her hand, he inhaled deeply, moving away from her mouth. "What do I do Sam? I've never done this before..." She had gripped his penis by then and was moving her hand gently up and down him, his hips moving with her rhythm, his briefs pushed down now past his balls. He had closed his eyes; if he looked at her now or so much as kissed her it'd be all over, he was pretty sure. "Faster...and tighter..." he barely uttered. Maybe he shouldn't have said that...she did what he said and thought he was on the brink of he didn't know what. BEISTEBEISTEBEISTE...ohfuckinggod where is Beiste? His hips were bucking against her hand nearly out of control now, going so fast, her grip tightening, when she leaned over his face and her lips connected with his. Against her mouth he said, "God Quinn...I'm coming...can't stop..." He moaned when he let go; she was moaning feeling his hot come explode all over his belly and her hand; she kept stroking his cock, massaging him with his own come. He was panting like a damn dog and trying to talk to her, "Quinn, I am so sorry...I tried not to..." "Sam...I wanted you to...I wanted to touch you." His breathing was slowly returning to normal and he finally looked at her, kind of embarrassed before since he had just came all over the place, probably including the chaise lounge. "Can I touch you now?" he asked her, trying his luck. He was pulling up his briefs and jeans, but left them undone, and she responded by kissing him and taking his hand and placing it up under skirt on her hip at her panties. He took that as a yes and put his fingers under the top of her panties and pushed them slowly down that hip as far as he could get them, waiting for her to change her mind or balk at him touching her. She didn't say anything, just moved to where she was on her back and he was on his side, hovering over her. He left his fingertips at the top of her panties and slid his hand to the other side that needed to come down. He felt soft pubic hair as he moved his hand across her and thought there is no way this is happening right now. Also, what the hell am I going to do once I get her underwear down? I've never touched a girl down _there_ before, deargod. Okay, he needed to get his shit together...she admitted to him she had never given a handjob before, she just asked him to tell her what to do, so maybe she'd do the same for him if he just told her that he didn't know what to do. He started moving her panties down the other hip and she lifted up a bit so they'd slide down. He ran his hand slowly up her thigh, her hips kind of gyrating from his touch, then until he felt her pubes and stopped. "Sam...?" she whispered. "I've never done this Quinn...what do I do?" He felt like such a huge idiot having to ask her but on the other hand didn't just want to start jabbing around at her lady bits. "This..." She took his hand, more specifically his middle finger, and moved it over her pussy, raising her hips a bit until his middle finger was in between those warm folds...and holyfuck the wetness...rubbing her up and down slowly. He felt like a hard...nub? bump?...and when she ran his finger over it she whispered, "Right there Sam..." Deargod, that must be her clit...jesus, what am I doing he thought. She moved her hand away and let him take over. He was watching her, sometimes kissing her, sometimes stealing a glance at what his hand was doing to her. Her hips were bucking like his had been and his finger kept slipping down lower and lower, where all the wetness was, and he'd get into that and bring it back to her clit and every time he'd do that she'd nearly come off that lounge. Finally, he added a second finger and tried to catch her clit in between his fingers, squeezing gently, sometimes feeling his fingers slip inside her and then she'd moan. Finally, her breathing was coming in shallow pants, she was moaning and biting her bottom lip, and he said, "Say my name, Quinn, ...say...my...name..." She mouthed his name...no sound...and then, "ohmyfuckinggod Saaaaaaaaa..." and her entire body was just twitching and every time he bumped her clit she just spasmed under his fingers. Wait...did she just drop the F bomb? He was right next to her face, feeling her breath on his cheek, when she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him to her mouth and kissed him hard, moaning his name against his lips. He thought right then whatever he had to do to make this scenario happen again he would do, didn't care what, just the way his name sounded when she came was amazing. He took his hand away from her pussy finally and helped her get her panties back up and her skirt back down. They both were lying back against the lounge trying to regain some sense of normalcy when they heard the garage door going up, meaning Quinn's mom was home. Sam buttoned and zipped his pants quickly and they checked each other for anything that looked out of place, then went back to their books on the desk to pretend to study again. Before her mom came in from the kitchen, Sam kissed Quinn quickly on the mouth. "Thank you Quinn...that was incredible." "It was for me too, Sam." He smiled at her, thinking he was never going to use Beiste as his "not hot" image again...totally didn't work.


End file.
